Prompts Reprise
by saiyuri-dahlia
Summary: These were my entries for the second Volink Week over on Tumblr. Unfortunately, I wasn't able to finish the week so there's only five entries. Only the Day Four entry is NSFW. Volga/Link, yaoi.
1. Chapter 1

Volink Week II

Disclaimer: I don't own HW.

-o-

Day One: Honor

-o-

Knocked to the checkerboard floor, Volga quickly sat up and snarled at the sorceress Cia, who was very more alive than the last he knew. His wrists were shackled together behind his back and his fleshrender fang remained on the battlefield but he was otherwise unharmed. Cia had brought him to the Temple of Souls, seemingly with the intention to place him right under her power and proceed onward with her charge, with or without an army to advance.

Cia demanded his servitude. Call it honor or call it pride, for either Volga refused kneel before her.

"What does a snake like you know of honor?" Cia said, rhythmically tapping the rod of her spiked staff against her hand as she sashayed toward him. "You disobeyed my last orders, lost yet again to the Hero, and then you defected to our enemy forces. You're no better than the ring."

"And yet here I am, snatched mid-battle to fight for you once more in a war I wanted no part in," Volga said, remaining calm for now, much as he despised being compared to the slimy ring ghoul. "But even as your magic waned, I had stood by you while Wizzro connived to cut your throat. I served you loyally until the very end."

Cia paused in her step. "The end?" she said, raising an eyebrow. "My war is not over. You still fight for me."

"No, I don't," Volga insisted.

"How?" she sputtered, as she pulled the magic-infused chain that transformed her staff into a mace tight between her hands. "How are you not a traitor?"

"Because you were dead," Volga said, rising to his feet. "I was defeated, Wizzro abandoned you to the dark king and took with him the strong-arm of your forces. You had nothing left and you died. Face it, witch. You lost. After that, I was free to choose my allegiance and I did."

Cia scrunched up her face into a mess of wrinkles and bared her teeth. "No, 'til the day you die, you serve me," she said, pointing the head of her staff at him. "I haven't lost yet. I can rebuild my army a thousand times over if I must!"

Briefly, the dragon knight closed his eyes and released his held breath. "Do what you will," Volga said and turned to leave. "I will have no part in it."

"Willingly or not, you will fight for me!" Cia lashed at him. The spiked gateway orb topping her staff slammed into the side of his helmet. His head jerked to one side and he stumbled in his step but otherwise he was more annoyed than harmed. Now if only his helmet would stop ringing in his ears…

Slowly, he turned his head and peered over his shoulder. "It's no longer your war we fight," he spat bitterly, "and I will not fight the dark king alongside you."

"So you would choose Zelda over me? How very heroic of you," Cia said, smiling without an ounce of humor. "Never would I have thought you would believe her drivel about being a noble, honorable warrior… You see what she did, right? Charmed you with praise, told you what a good dragon you were until you rolled over and let her rub your belly. I bet her words weren't so sweet after the Hero nearly split your belly in two."

Cia's account wasn't incorrect. It had been the royal whelp's words that gave him the clarity to expel the witch's dark power from his body and mind. Link defeated him soon after and Volga had been winning up until then. _  
_

 _"_ But I am a proud dragon warrior, not a sellsword for darkness…" He sounded far less sure of himself than he usually did. Actually he sounded far less sure of himself not even seconds ago. From where did this doubt sprang from?

Cia gazed back at him, her eyelids half-raised. "You're nothing more than an exotic pet to her. I offer you power, freedom," she said, a slick, silky purr slipping into her voice. "Remember how good it felt."

Volga breathed in and felt his deep lungs swell with a potent dark smoke. The sear of fire and the taste of iron-rich blood slid across his tongue and coated his mouth. Slowly, he breathed out. Tendrils of smoke curved over his lips and washed over his nose. Like a strong mystery seed ale, the wave of dark power surged straight to his head, rendering him dizzy.

Volga grinned wickedly. "You think I serve Little Miss Majesty?" His deep chuckle rumbled low in his chest. "For centuries, the Royal Family condoned, even campaigned dragon killings to allow the Gorons to expand their mines for a cut of their resources. I have no issue with incinerating the queen if need be."

"Then what's your problem?" Cia asked and stood with her hands on her hips.

All might and arrogance draining from his face, Volga tilted his head down and scowled.

"Speak, Volga," Cia ordered and snapped her fingers.

The dragon knight refused to answer and continued shrouding his grim face beneath his helmet's shadow. All the while, Cia's anger spiked.

"The boy…" he grumbled at long wait and repeated behest. "It would anger him."

The dark witch scrunched up her face in confusion. " _The boy?_ What _boy_ are you talking—" A bolt of realization sent her reeling. " _Link?_ "

Volga turned his head to the side, which was as much a yes to Cia than an outright spoken yes. He did his best to avoid looking at any of the witch's endless number of portraits of Link adorning her personal shrine room. Only the black and white checkerboard floor was safe.

Holding her hand above her mouth, Cia cackled like a noblewoman. "A dragon with a crush, oh my…" she said. "Lie low, Volga. That's the farthest you'll ever get to him."

Oh, how little she knew… "So it's true then," he said."You can't actually see the future. You can only stand aside and watch it unfold around everyone but yourself."

Cia was not amused. "Now what are you prattling on about?"

Volga's smirk was insufferably self-satisfied. "The Hero doesn't choose you or Zelda this time."

"How dare—" Cia sputtered as her hands twisted and wrung the neck of her staff. "Straighten your forked tongue, serpent!" With a raise of her staff, a wave of dark purple energy oozed out from her and billowed up around her. It shimmered and fluttered like a heat mirage and showed Volga visions of the suffering and near deaths he faced.

With a single flourish of her staff, Cia directed a burst of dark energy at Volga. Dark power enveloped the dragon knight and infused itself into every cell of his being. He heard the witch's voice echoing from every recess of his mind. _Fear me. Love me. Serve me._

Volga was a proud dragon warrior. Being the strongest was all that mattered to him.

 _Fear me. Love me. Serve me._

Power coursed through his veins. He stumbled back in awe of himself. Why did he ever let the royal whelp convince him to purge himself of his mistress's power?

 _Fear me. Serve me._

Nothing could kill him now. He could set Hyrule ablaze and there would be no one who could stop him. Not even the boy.

 _Fear me. Love me._

He could crush him. He had been so close the last time.

 _Fear me. Love me. Serve me._

All Volga had ever wanted was a worthy challenger. He had found everything he wanted and more in Link. Thanks to all the training and sparring he had done with the boy, Volga was not only stronger than he was that day but he knew how the Hero fought.

 _Fear._

Why was Volga afraid to face the boy in battle once more? With his mistress's power, he could incinerate the boy without a second thought if he really wanted to… But no, Volga would face him and give the Hero a chance to prove himself on equal footing to Volga's level before the dragon knight crushed him, with all of the boy's allies and his mistress watching.

 _Fear._

Screaming and shaking in rage, Volga fought against his shackles. He pulled and strained with all his might to bend his metal bonds and free his hands. The dark power pushed his muscles beyond their limit, beyond the pain. For some reason, he couldn't bear the thought of losing the boy.

 _Serve._

If he kept this power, he wouldn't lose. If he just listened and obeyed his mistress, the boy would be for such a shock. He'd wipe that ridiculous grin of his clean off.

 _Fear._

Now he was being ridiculous. Sure, his mistress wanted him alive, if at all possible, but that still didn't explain to Volga why he was afraid to put his hands on Link?

 _Love._

He hated that giant, beaming grin of his. He hated how ridiculous it made him look, and how he always flashed that grin after their every battle or spar, and how it reminded Volga that behind his might and chosen status, there was a young man with a good, noble heart the dragon knight was honored to follow and call friend.

He hated that grin because it made him love him even more.

Volga's searing red aura began to cut through Cia's dark magic.

"Command me all you want. I won't obey." Giant blue-tipped white flames burst forth around Volga and expunged every last bit of darkness from his mind and body. His fire also melted his shackles clean off his wrists. "Not again. Not ever."

Arm raised to guard herself, a horrified Cia stared wide-eyed at Volga engulfed in fire.

"The boy…I see why you fell for him. He is remarkable. Never had I known such a warrior existed among humans. I suppose I have you to thank for bringing us together."

Brought back to her senses at the mention of Link and then flung right back beyond reasoning with again upon being reminded that he was not hers and that he would never love her, the witch plunged her very soul into empowering her magic. Her magic raised her into the air and she hung in place. Dark tendrils of magic sprung forth from the magic circle below her and entangled around her before sinking under her skin.

"You will serve me and you will bring the Hero to me!" she ordered. "Then I'll kill you and then I'll kill everyone and he'll have to love me!"

Volga breathed a bullish snort in disgust. "You think that cheap boost will persuade me to your side now?" he said before knocking Cia's staff out of her hand with a swift sweep of his transformed dragon arm. "Link gave me back my honor. He made me stronger."

The dragon knight roared, sending forth a flare of energy that propelled Cia across the room and slammed her flat against the doors.

What he mistook for the flames crackling by his ear was the sound of the doors behind him opening. Running forth ahead and placing himself in front of Volga, Link stood battle-ready with his sword drawn and shield raised. When he finally noticed Cia laying crumpled on the floor, Link looked back at Volga. The boy then lowered his sword and shield as he gawked in awe at his massive flaming aura. Volga couldn't help but smile at the wonder and admiration glistening in the Hero's big blue eyes.

In time, Link asked the dragon knight if he was all right.

"Yes, I am well," he said, dispersing his aura and extinguishing his flames. "…I see you came to rescue me. While I appreciate the gesture, you need not to worry about me. Nothing can harm me."

Volga stood proud with his head and chest held high. In joy and celebration, Link jumped and threw his arms around the dragon knight's neck. He tottered a bit before regaining his balance, as Link puckered his lips out like a duck and tried to land a kiss, all the while kicking his feet to gain momentum in hopes of helping him reach Volga's mouth.

Volga sighed as if he was annoyed by Link's behavior but he really wasn't. "All right, you silly boy," he said with a smirk as he held Link by the hips and lifted him up for a kiss. Their lips parted with a satisfying pop. "There. You should feel honored."

At his audacity, Link stuck his tongue out and playfully kicked at Volga.

"How…" Cia groaned as she raised her stiff body off the floor and sat up. "Why?"

"Why not?" Volga replied and then he and Link looked back at one another and shared a smile.

Utterly perplexed, Cia stared back at them and blinked her eyes rapidly.

Link asked Volga if he was ready to leave, on account that this place gave him the creeps.

"It always bothered me too," he said as he put Link down. "But yes, we should head back." Leaning forward and bending his knees, the dragon knight told Link to climb on and grab hold.

"Don't wave goodbye at her," Volga snapped at Link, as he put his arm down and grinned sheepishly in apology.

"Idiot boy…" Volga grumbled before dashing out of the room. In a flash of sparks and ash, Volga shifted into his dragon form and leapt into the air, taking flight.


	2. Chapter 2

Volink Week II

Disclaimer: I don't own HW.

-o-

Day Two: Culture Shock

-o-

Looking and feeling out of place and a bit like an appetizer course in the coming feast, Link sat among Lizalfos and Dinolfos chieftains and dragon elites, all of which were, at least by a small fraction, blood relatives to Volga, as the dragon knight and several reptilian attendants walked into a large pool of lava and waded out to the gushing waterfall on the opposite edge.

This place was beyond Link's imagination. For ten days and nights, they had traveled mostly by flight and a little of the way on foot farther into the cavernous Eldin Mountains range. Through increasingly perilous, narrowing gaps they had flown or crawled until the final cave opened out to a deep, wide trough in the earth and the crystal palace stronghold where Volga's bloodline and dragonkin resided together. Protecting and housing the Eldin dragon kingdom were towering mountains of a lustrous red crystal that easily could have been a single massive ruby or red garnet deposit but was neither, according to Volga. When the sun rose and set each day, the red crystal glowed a brilliant, dazzling fiery red, giving the place its Hylian name—the Incandescent Valley.

Waist deep in magma, a stern-faced Volga waited patiently as his bloodline's ruling patriarch detailed his services and accolades throughout the centuries, essentially giving reason for their gathering today—to promote the dragon knight to the rank of dragon lord. At near the end of his speech, the dragon patriarch raised his three claws above his horns and then ordered for the reforge to begin.

Volga stepped back into the lava waterfall and white hot molten earth oozed over his helmet and shoulders and streaked down his chestplates. Seconds after, four of the attendants, two Dinolfos and two Lizalfos, lunged at Volga and submerged him under the lava.

Link's heart leapt into his throat and he nearly scrambled to his feet and ran directly into the lava pool, certain death be damned, to help Volga as the glowing red, roaring dragon knight clawed and wrestled and battled his fierce dragonkin. He soon realized that all the claws, slashes, stabs, and bites were for a purpose—to reshape Volga's armor. He started to understand even more as the remaining attendants began vigorously shoveling pile after pile of large red crystal shards into the lava pool.

It was a real enough looking fight because it was a real fight. Dragons were a warring race, born fighting from the egg. The Eldin dragons were particularly violent, in no small part due to their long-standing history of being pursued and killed by Heroes and their emulators. Theirs was a culture of strength and pride. Link had always thought of Volga and pictured his kind as not unlike the Gorons pushed to their most extreme. But they did not simply live to fight like the Gorons. The Eldin dragons fought to live and the heart of their culture was built around that need to survive. After all, none of the other sentient races and monsters were going to come to their aid.

Battle hammers batted, axes chopped, and even large chunks of crystal were directly shoved into the dragon knight's malleable armor to make sure that the Incandescent Valley's signature red crystal was infused into every metal piece. Link watched, first in horror and now in fascination and awe, at the mechanics and choreography of fire and battle and metallurgy necessary to reforge the dragon knight's armor.

At long last, the Dinolfos and Lizalfos attendants relented and backed away. Volga rose to standing, reared his head back, and _roared,_ his battle aura shining brightly, before leaping out of the lava and into the air. When he landed on the ground, awaiting attendants opened and slung barrels of water on Volga. The hiss of water on hot metal was deafening and Link could not yet see Volga or his new armor as hot white steam blinded him from view.

When the steam finally dissipated, there stood Volga, a Dragon Lord.


	3. Chapter 3

Volink Week II

Disclaimer: I don't own HW.

-o-

Day Three: Control

-o-

 _Don't set anything on fire._

Ten minutes had barely passed and Volga was bored. He was bored and uncomfortable, having been forced to wear this ridiculous formal human getup. The tailored three-piece waistcoat, trousers, and jacket set, as well as the white gloves and tights he could begrudgingly tolerate and he was going to pocket the shiny gold cuff-links and stickpin securing his neck torture scarf.

 _Keep_ _all_ _your clothes on,_ _please_ _._

However, the cravat, this beyond frilly, cumbersomely poofy, _itchy_ length of cloth wrapped around his neck, oh _that_ he was going to burn first chance.

 _Shake hands, not necks—_ _and present your human hand, not your dragon claw_ _._

"And the next couple approaching is the Duke of Holodrum and his wife—"

"I don't care," Volga said while Link offered the fat noble and his wife an obligatory smile and a polite bow. He didn't even want to be here. He had been ordered to come and even then he hadn't planned on obeying the order, not even as a show of goodwill between him and the Hylians. He had came only because Link had asked him to come as his date. The boy didn't want to be here anymore than Volga did but his attendance was a lot more mandatory than the dragon knight's and it was a lot easier to shoulder the boulder of boredom between the pair of them.

That wasn't to say that the boy wasn't going to owe him big time nor that his patience wasn't being tested.

 _Try not to insult anyone._ _Or throw them._

Tired of standing around and being introduced to one noble after another, Volga and Link danced—well, truth be told, they just shuffled their feet and made an awkward box in time to the orchestra's music, as neither one could really ballroom dance. They knocked into quite a few pairs of dancers. Volga managed to keep from snarling too noticeably and growled out "Excuse us" most of the time.

Partway through a particularly dynamic, flowing waltz, Volga felt a skinny finger jab him on the back. He circled himself and Link around to see what their intruder wanted.

"Pardon me, Sir Dragon," a snooty little twat from some neighboring territory or kingdom said,"but in this dance you must exchange partners with the pair to your left."

In no way had Volga gave a sign that he cared or that the noble could cut in but the corpse from somewhere wedged himself right and tight in between Volga and Link. Volga almost lost it and exploded the ballroom when the soon-to-be-crispy little snot had the gall to put his hand on Link's waist. By some miracle—or Link's steady, gentle, and mildly-apologetic gaze placating him, the dragon knight had managed to wrench back a smattering of self-control and spared the privileged moron's life. For now.

"The boy is dancing _with me,_ " Volga declared, pushing away the bothersome insect. Though he had never lost his grip on Link's hand to begin with, Volga made sure to lay his hand where the twat had placed his on Link's waist, and then pulled Link tighter toward him. He thought about just picking Link up and carrying him across the ballroom but he wasn't sure if the boy would be happy with him and appreciate his protection or disapprove of being picked up and moved without at least being asked. Again.

"Of course, but there are others—" Volga had seen the others, the nobles and dignitaries that stared at him and Link and waited irascibly for their chance to charm and dance with the Hero. It didn't help matters that the boy was all the more attractive in his own sharp three-piece suit. Link was about as comfortable in his formal wear as Volga was but damn did he look good in it.

 _And d_ _on't set any_ _one_ _on fire._

Heat warmed the dragon knight's throat as fire licked the roof of his mouth. "He will dance with no other."

"Might we hear from the Hero and find out what he wants," the quivering twat asked, his eyes on Link, and grinned nervously.

Link blinked and silently gasped in surprise at suddenly being brought into a dispute he wanted no part in and of course said nothing.

As the idiot stood and waited for a response from Link that was never going to come, Volga decided that he had enough. He leaned into the twat's face and growled. Their uninvited guest was gone before the dragon knight could expose a fang.

 _Please, just control yourself for once._

"Did you want to dance with anyone else?" Volga asked as the orchestra strummed up a new song and the ballroom resumed dancing.

Surprised that Volga would think and ask him such a question, Link shook his head no as he flashed him a smile that said of course he didn't and pressed himself so close to Volga they could barely move their feet. He laid his head on Volga's chest and gazed lovingly at the green carnation pinned to his jacket, the twin to his own, as dignified lords and ladies from across and beyond Hyrule danced around them and out of their way, and as he and Volga traced awkward boxes across the dance floor.


	4. Chapter 4

Volink Week II

Disclaimer: I don't own HW.

Warnings: Sexual Content

-o-

Day Four: Impulse

-o-

Resting his head on Volga's chest, Link lay staring at the spring leaves above him, sunlight filtering through them, as the dragon knight rested with his crossed wrists covering his eyes. Pretty days like this, warm and sunny, where they could leave the troops and lay under the biggest tree on the highest hill were few and far between. Any chance they got they took it. More than a few back at base would call them impulsive but to Volga and Link, that was hardly a fault. Living on impulse was just another reason why they clicked.

The breeze was light and warm. Link sat up and stretched. If he laid there any longer he knew he'd fall asleep. Something wet hit the top of his head. He hoped it was water but it couldn't have been rain. The clouds above were fluffy and white. Link looked back up into the tree. He hoped it wasn't the birds, singing sweetly. Link didn't want to think that these innocent creatures would do such a terrible thing to him.

A couple more droplets struck his forehead. Rain was an odd thing to be hit with on such a pretty day but it was not impossible. It was just a few raindrops carried along by the wind, no matter.

Link looked over and down at Volga, still napping. Even while he was relaxing, the dragon knight rarely looked like he was relaxed—his permanent frown had a lot to do with that. He had his tells, though, and Link knew every one of them. Both his eyes were covered, for just a start. He was comfortable enough with Link and their surroundings that he chose to not leave one eye open.

It wasn't just a few stray drops. It was sprinkling, faster and heavier with each passing minute. Link stood up and stepped out from the tree's shade. If he wasn't actually living the moment, he found it hard to believe that he was standing out in the rain on the prettiest day. Link laughed silently, even though his chest cavity ached, so not to wake Volga. It probably wasn't a good idea to let Volga sleep in the rain but on the other hand, he was sleeping so well.

Link stood, eyes closed and head raised, and let the rain fall down his face, neck, and arms and dampen his hair and tunic. The rain was cool on his skin. The wind battered him lightly. It was refreshing.

It was drizzling hard enough now to wake Volga. The dragon knight growled low as he stirred and raised up onto his side.

"It's raining in the sun…" he grumbled blearily and rubbed his eyes. It took him a moment for his sight to readjust and for the last of his mental haze to dissipate. His surprise melded into annoyance, as he saw Link getting wet in the rain. "What the hell have you been doing?"

Link grinned and flourished an arm over his head to show Volga that it was raining in the sun. It was a pretty steady rain at that. He didn't know what he expected out of Volga—he kind of hoped that he would join him—but Link was excited. These were the kind of moments they lived and fought for. Even if it was for something as trivial and yet uncommon as a sunshower, Link wanted this and every moment he may or may not have left with Volga to be memorable. He knew that the dragon knight felt the same.

"We should go," Volga said, huffing as he slowly began to lift his sleep-stiff body off the ground. Quickly, while the dragon knight paused to yawn and stretch, Link hurried back to him. Bending down, he laid a hand on Volga's shoulder, eliciting an irritated murmur and a raised eyebrow. Link answered the dragon knight's confusion with a kiss.

Tongue slid along tongue as Volga fell back to sitting. "Here? Now?" he asked and Link grinned.

The dragon knight captured his mouth in another kiss as Link sat down in Volga's lap. Rain streaked down their faces, dripped down the curve of their noses and chins, as Link wrapped his arms around Volga's neck.

"You're wet…" Volga purred, as he brushed aside Link's bangs away from his forehead, not giving a damn as to how the wet locks ridiculously stood up. It was his own fault, the young Hero supposed. "You're getting me wet."

It was really starting to come down. Link's tunic was soaked already from standing in the rain but Volga's undershirt and pants were just starting to stick to him. The dragon knight took hold of the bottom of Link's tunic and peeled it gently away from his skin. Link's nipples were gently poking forward, drawn out by the cool rain.

As Volga planted kisses along his neck and shoulders, a sheepishly snickering Link pulled away, tickled by Volga's recent stubble. Never one to avoid a weak spot, Volga smirked wickedly as he pulled him back toward him and attacked his neck, kissing and licking him at all angles. Link squirmed at his onslaught of scratchy stubble and dripping hair until the dragon knight let him hold his head up.

"No, I won't do something about it," Volga said and chuckled low in his throat. "It's not my fault you can't grow hair."

Link scrunched up his mouth in a pretend show of annoyance and was going to point out the irony of a hairy dragon when the dragon knight raked his nails up and along his chest and pricked his swelling nipples. Link gasped at the delicious ache and warmth radiating from Volga's body. The rain was starting to chill him to the bone and the dragon knight's natural heat was beckoning him. The Hero could have sworn he saw heat vapor shimmering off Volga's shoulders.

Holding on by fistfuls of his wet shirt, Link clung to him as the rain and wind pelted their tight, glistening bodies. Link wanted to lay on him and get warm and dry and be kissed but Volga's hands were in the way of them meeting chest to chest. His hands were busy squeezing and twisting his plump, stiff nipples in hopes that his sleepy cock would get the message and rise. Whimpering with want, Link trembled in equal parts of cold and aroused. Volga was fine, of course, being a dragon with a fire reservoir that could keep and raise his body temperature at will.

"Are you cold, boy? That's what you get when you get the impulse to fuck in the rain." Volga could be such a bastard sometimes. "You thought the sun would keep you warm enough? Of course it's not. That's my job."

Volga slid his hands underneath Link's pants and pulled them down off his hips. Grabbing a hold of his firm bottom, the dragon knight smooshed and then parted his cheeks. Moments later, Link bounced in shock at the unfamiliar touch circling his hole. A low chuckle rumbled in the dragon knight's throat as he leaned back and scooted Link forward.

Link had no idea what Volga was planning, as he continued to brush a finger around his tight ring, but he went with it. Discerning no thoughts from the dragon's enigmatic smirk, Link wished he had the capability to simply ask him what his plan was but unfortunately he did not. Volga didn't leave him guessing for too long, however, as he pushed a finger and then another past his entrance.

It didn't take long for his fingers to find what they were looking for either. The spot his fingers stroked sent Link falling onto his belly. Grunting and moaning, Link laid a top of Volga with his face buried in his chest and his ass raised, as the dragon knight's fingers fucked him. The rain splattered against their bodies in sheets and sluiced down the curve of his back. Wisps of white steam billowed off their bodies.

"You wanna be wet?" Volga said, his voice dripping with self-satisfaction. "You want me to pound you like the rain?"

Blindly shaking his head yes, Link was beyond ready.

"Get up here."

Again, not knowing what the dragon knight was planning, Link didn't object. He listened to the impulses urging his body to go and obey Volga's order. He peeled himself off his wet shirt and crawled over Volga's body as the dragon knight pulled down Link's pants a little farther along the way. Maybe this was his plan and maybe not but this was what was going to happen as Link thrust his freed cock into Volga's awaiting, open mouth.

The dragon's tongue was long and attentive as Volga laid flat on his back and leisurely sucked his cock. His body shaking and weak, Link found himself slipping and accidentally sat on Volga's face. When he tried to roll off him, Volga snatched him by the ass and held him there. Between the rain and his sweat, there was no telling what sort of musky, musty smells were down there but apparently it was something Volga liked, or in the least didn't mind.

Link's body clenched and gave way as he came, his cock and release plunging down to the back of Volga's throat. Though he seemed all right and didn't seem angry, Link apologized for the way he came, if for nothing else then because he didn't give him the choice to spit. Volga told him that was a stupid thing to apologize for and that it was his fault for not supporting him—after all, Link didn't have a dragon's stamina to keep his muscles going for a long stretch of time.

Link playfully smacked the insufferably smirking dragon knight on the chest.

"You're supposed to feel clean after it rains…" Volga said, idly staring at the blue sky, the sun shining with no rain, as Link took his time to redress. "So do you?"


	5. Chapter 5

Volink Week II

Disclaimer: I don't own HW.

Warnings: Language, Violence, Mentions of Blood

-o-

Day Five: Loyalty

-o-

Link thought nothing of it as one of his fellow soldiers stepped out from in between two war tents and walked beside him without a word or greeting as he made his way to take up his assigned night post. Not even a twinge of alarm or doubt sparked through him as a second soldier took up walking alongside his other side. He smiled and nodded hello to him all the same, just as he had done to the first soldier. Only as soldier after soldier stepped out of the dark and silently joined their crowd of grim-faced comrades as he passed by did Link suspect anything wicked.

Outside the allied base, Link stopped and so did the circle of Hyrulean soldiers following him.

"Good evening, Hero," one of the soldiers said without a drop of friendliness in his voice.

Link reminded them that they marched at dawn to ambush Zant's forces and that they should be resting.

"We will, oh we will," the soldier assured him. "There's just…none of us could get to sleep. On account of our thoughts weighing so heavily."

The circle of soldiers ranged in ages but more were on the older side and altogether they were from a wide number of territories and provinces across Hyrule.

"You see we all got the same problem. We all can't figure out how you can stand him, how you can look at him, and listen to him tout on about how great he is and how weak we are without wanting to break his smug face."

Link told them that he does get tired of Volga's bragging after a while and punches him in the face and then the dragon knight punches him back, they fight, Link ultimately wins, and then Volga shuts up for a while. He also reminded them that Volga was their ally now.

"Yes, we know," the soldier snarled, as anger edged through his clearly forced calm. "You brought a monster into our army. You brought the bastard that killed our families and wiped out our villages. And you know what? He's never once shown regret about what he did. No, he practically _prides_ himself on what he's done. He brags about how he could incinerate us all!"

Oh Goddesses, this was escalating quickly. Link offered the soldiers a placating smile and raised his hands up to his chest-height in a please-settle-down manner but that only seemed to fan the flames. The soldiers surrounding him inched their way toward him. Link noticed the shadows of hammers and glints of knives as the soldiers pulled their weapons from their hiding spaces or brought them forward from behind their backs.

"My little girl…she…that goddamn fire lizard killed my little girl," the soldier in front of Link wept, his body shaking with fury and grief, "and you want to make him OUR ALLY?"

He shoved Link backwards and Link stumbled into the arms of two men who immediately grabbed and restrained him as the weeping soldier punched him in the face. As Link kicked and struggled against their locked grips, another soldier punched him as hard as he could in the stomach to get him to stand still.

Link couldn't believe what was happening. His men, his fellow comrades, his countrymen who he was sworn as the Hero to protect were ganging up on him and beating in the street.

"You're the Hero!" the soldier said in between punches. "You're supposed to be the champion of Hyrule. You're supposed to save us in our time of need. You're not supposed to pal around with a dragon because you want a goddamn pet!"

His eyes swelled with tears and blood. His heartbeat pulsated in his ears. He wasn't sure if the taste of blood in his mouth originated from his mouth or if the blood running down from his nose had seeped between his lips.

"Tell me, Hero…Tell us…" the soldier said, grabbing him by the hair and wrenching his head up. "Where do your loyalties lie?"

The torches and braziers lighting the street suddenly flared, startling the circle of soldiers and dragging their attention away from Link.

"Your hatred lies with me, not the boy," Volga said, standing in the street two tents away. "Let him go."

The fearless soldiers found a reason to be afraid and the two men holding Link dropped him immediately and scattered with the rest of the gutless posse. Bleary and battered, Link managed to catch himself mid-fall.

"I warned you that you'd be damning yourself… Men can be swayed to turn, even from the Hero," was the only thing Volga said, his voice unusually soft, apologetic even, as he helped Link slowly walk to the medical tent.


End file.
